Save Me, Sweet Prince
by Juri.DP
Summary: Damsels need rescuing, after all.


**Something I imagine happening on one of many zany adventures after The Folly of Flaunting.**

**And we shall mark this date: 06/09/14**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room lacked a suitable amount of oxygen.

Or maybe one of his lungs was on the verge of collapsing.

His eyes were hypnotized to the grimy, concrete floor, and his arms were chained to the wall where he was forced to kneel, just barely. There was a dim, red glow coming from somewhere in the room – he still hadn't figured out where – and it was driving him mad simply because he had no idea where the source was.

The thick, metal door noisily scraped against the floor, opening. He didn't look up. His neck was sore; his left eye was beginning to swell shut, and he just didn't care who it was anymore.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," the woman purred, making her way over to him.

He groaned inwardly. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"They couldn't send anyone better?" he droned.

"What?" she smirked. "Are you afraid of me now?" The woman stopped in front of him, placing one manicured finger under his chin to tilt his head up. "I thought we were getting along fine."

Sasuke winced, his body aching, but put forth a lot of effort to not show his discomfort. The woman's bright eyes shined, her shimmering lips curving into a seductive smirk.

"I don't know how you do it," she murmured, examining his exposed, whip-branded torso, "but I'd still mount you in a heartbeat."

The Uchiha huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not your watch."

"No," she agreed, running her hands along his scarred chest, "but I make you uncomfortable." Her hands ran lower, cupping him.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, smirking at her frustration, "but not in that way."

She shrieked, pushing away from him and allowing his head to go limp once again. "You were traveling with someone, correct? Where is she?"

"She? Who is she?"

"The _woman_ accompanying you. Reports say you were traveling with an unidentified kunoichi."

"Your reports are wrong."

The woman yanked his head up, pulling out a photograph from her shirt. "You see this?" She said calmly, gripping the photo dangerously tight. "That's you, and that right there – that dark-haired _bitch_ who turned away at the last moment – that's your partner. Where. Is. She?"

Sasuke's dark eyes became hazy, looking at the primped woman with dead eyes. "Don't know her."

His head was slammed against the jagged wall. The woman stepped away, dropping the picture on the floor and crossing her arms. Sasuke's head fell forward again; he blinked repeatedly, groaning and willing the pain away.

"You're protecting her," the woman muttered, thinking. "She must be...a sister, a friend, or maybe a liability of sorts..." She pushed back her honey-brown bangs, her shoulders slumping, talking to herself. "But all reports say he doesn't get involved with people..."

The woman watched the stubborn young man. He had cuts and welts all over his upper body, but his face was sparred, for the most part. She's encountered hardasses like him before, but the Uchiha was able to withstand physical and mental torture far longer than anyone else – he hardly made a sound, at that.

His home village, Konoha, sent out an emergency alert over a year ago stating that he went rogue, again, and had kidnapped a girl this time. The details of said girl were limited to a well-developed teenager with dark, waist length hair. When the Land of Earth began to receive sightings of a mysterious duo, the ninjas of Iwagakure immediately went searching for them.

It didn't make sense, though...

They were near impossible to trace, but, when they were finally cornered, Sasuke was only caught because...because...

Her eyes widened, realizing the Uchiha was staring at the photo.

"He gave her time to run." She blinked, astonished. "She's your lover, isn't she?"

"Who?" he muttered, his voice dull and uncaring.

She nodded, pacing in front of him. "So, you're involved with this woman, which means one of two things: Either she's long gone by now, or she's still close by – waiting for you."

The door creaked open again. The woman turned around; a burly man with his arm in a sling and a ring of keys at his hip entered the room.

"Tona," she acknowledged, facing him.

"Suzume," the man addressed, looking past her to inspect their prisoner. "It's not your watch."

"No," she pouted, "but you guys never let me interrogate him anymore."

"You have proven to be a waste of time. Come, you are need elsewhere."

She frowned, her shoulders drooping. "Fine, fine." She turned to Sasuke, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Until we meet again, Mr. U-chi-ha." She leaned forward, initiating a passionate kiss that got no response from either men. She stood, smirking at the raven-haired young man. "As for your _lover,_ I'll be sure to give her a warm welcome myself."

Sasuke lifted his head, watching the woman exit the room first. The man stood there for a moment, staring at him, before pulling his arm out of the sling and exiting; the door shut with a very distinct _clang_.

Before the Uchiha could let that little oddity click with him, a loud bang resounded against every wall with lingering, trembling echoes. A few seconds later, the large man strolled into the room again.

"Getting caught," he said, walking towards him, "allowing yourself to be tortured, and, now, pulling tramps." The man known as Tona stopped in front of him, shaking his head. "Sasuke Uchiha, what _are_ you doing with yourself?"

He huffed, cracking an oh-so painful smile. "I'm a little lost without guidance."

"Is that so?" The man ran his calloused hand down the Uchiha's battered face. "Sounds to me like you need the right kind of woman in your life."

He frowned, a shade shy of being disgusted. "Quit it."

The man smirked, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata emerged, taking her hand away from his face and busied herself with unlocking him from his chains.

"I didn't kiss her."

She paused, looking at him. "I know you didn't."

She helped him to his feet after she freed him, pulling his arm over her shoulders.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, grunting as they made their way out of the interrogation room.

"Oh, you know... You taught me how to be persuasive." She glanced him over, deeply bothered by his physical state. "It'd do us some good to leave quickly, though."

"You didn't kill anyone?"

Hinata looked at him, alarmed. "Of course not.

The two exited the room; Sasuke saw the female ninja from earlier lying on the ground, her head bleeding. He looked at Hinata.

"Well...she's not dead," she mumbled, looking away. They walked past the fallen kunoichi – to which Hinata delivered a swift kick to the woman's abdomen.

Sasuke laughed briefly, his body punishing him with waves of pain. "Thanks."

"No, I wanted to kick her."

"Not that."

"Oh. Then what?"

"...Saving me."

She looked up at him, beaming. "I'll always save my lovely princess."

Sasuke frowned, his eyebrow twitching.


End file.
